Smash Q & A
by Skatepunk172
Summary: The smashers are being interviewed. Send in questions in your reviews. There are no limits on questions since this is M-rated. Special thanks to Timid Vulpine, shadowShinobi, Hakkyou, Shaky, and, of course, StarFoxLuver.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back after being dead for 2 years! Thanks to numerous star fox authors for inspiring me to write a Q & A. As much as I'd like to write a StarFox Q & A, it might get overcrowded, and besides, I'm a Smash Bros. fan first!**

________________________________________________________________________

_In a dark, dusty room, a boy is working on a device. _

_He is 17 years old. He is 6'2", a brunette, human, wears a brown jacket with a green shirt under it, and wears blue jeans. He also wears an orange scouter over his eye at times. His name is Skate, although he hasn't skated for a couple of years._

**Skate: **Damn remote… why won't it work?

T_wo years ago, he made a remote that could pierce dimensions. Unfortunately, it has been a lot of trouble lately. He made the scouter just recently. He uses it to scan things, obviously. _

_Finally, the remote worked._

**Skate: **Finally!

_He went through a rip in space that has just appeared._

________________________________________________________________________

_At smash mansion, a lot has changed. Many new fighters appeared, but a few had left. Luigi and Snake were building a machine together. Mario was watching._

**Mario: **What are you two doing?

**Snake:** We're building a machine, that's what we're doing!

**Mario:** I know, but-a what does it do?

**Luigi:** It takes you apart down to your most basic molecules, and then it sends the molecules into the capsule over there.

**Mario**: Why build something like that?

**Luigi:** It can be the first step to teleportation.

_The intercom came on with Master Hand's voice._

**Master Hand:** All smashers, please report to the dining room.

**Mario:** What's going on?

**Snake:** How the fuck should I know?

**Luigi:** We'll-a work on this later, Snake.

_All smashers were in the dining room. There was a huge rectangular with 50 chairs fitting perfectly. This is a perfect setting for a Q & A ( hint-hint-wink-wink)._

_Suddenly, a portal appeared. Skate stepped out of it._

**Skate:** Hello everyone.

_All of the smashers groaned. Some even started to leave._

**Skate:** Whoa! Where you going?

**Ganondorf:** Let's face it! Whatever you're planning, you're gonna stop part-way through!

**Skate:** I am planning a Q & A and…

**Ganondorf:** Right…

_Ganondorf walked out the door. He appeared through another door on the other side of the room._

**Ganondorf:** What the fuck?!?

**Skate:** (_smiles) _I bribed a forest fairy to give this room a wrap-around affect.

**Link:** How did you bribe them?

**Skate:** With rupees, of course!

**Link**: What the fuck would they do with rupees?

**Skate:** How should I know? I just thought they'd like them! Now it's time for…

**Mario:** Wait! Where's Master Hand?

**Bowser:** He was on vacation, remember?

**Mario:** You faked an announcement?!?

**Skate:** Yep! Did you think he'd be back early? Anyway, I'll start with a few questions.

**Skate:** Pokemon Trainer (PT): What do you think of Ash in the anime?

**PT:** Are you kidding?!? He sucks! He makes me look like a little kid!

**Skate:** Read it and weep, 4kids. Fox, Wolf, and Falco: What is it like being dragged into yet another Q & A?

**Fox, Falco, and Wolf:** Annoying!

**Skate:** Fair enough… Samus: If you don't want men drooling all over you, why do you wear the Zero Suit?

**Samus:** It allows me to move freely. Regular clothes hold me back a little.

**Skate:** Last Question: Pikachu: How do you like being the most popular pokemon?

**Pikachu:** Pi, pikachu pi pikapi pi pika pikachu.

**All:** …

**Skate:** _(Reaches into space and gets a strange device)_ You were saying?

**Pikachu:** Well, I'm irresistably cute, and I have enough electricity to fry rubber!

**Skate:** You can't…

**Pikachu:** You don't think I could?!?

**Skate:** Nope (_Pikachu pops a balloon with a thunderbolt)_. … flooding isn't the same as frying…

**Pikachu:** Whatever.

**Skate:** Okay! Reviewers unite. You can submit questions and ask them to the smashers. Timid, Shadow, Shaky, all other StarFox writers who inspired me to do this, please review! I look forward to seeing you.

________________________________________________________________________

_Pokemon world _

**Professor Oak:** Where the hell did my pokemon translator go!

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, reviewers. You may ask the following people questions. I know it seems overwhelming, but you don't have to ask all of them:**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, **

**Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong**

**Yoshi**

**Wario**

**Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link**

**Samus**

**Pit**

**Ice Climbers (Popo, Nana, or both)**

**ROB**

**Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede**

**Captain Olimar**

**Fox, Falco, Wolf**

**Captain Falcon**

**Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, PT, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard**

**Marth, Ike**

**Ness, Lucas**

**Mr. Game and Watch**

**Snake**

**Sonic**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chap is up. Thanks to you who reviewed, and Happy Holidays!**

________________________________________________________________________

_All of the smashers were waiting for more questions, or to get this over with._

**Skate:** Ok, we got only two reviews, but that is enough for a short chap.

**Luigi:** Can you hurry up with this? Snake and I have to work on-a our machine!

**Skate:** Patience… You and Snake can have a break soon, since no one really sent questions to you. Anyway, give it up for PSC!

_Skate opened up a portal with his remote. ParanoidSocialClub (Jerry) fell through. Applauding could be heard, until Skate switched off the applause track._

**PSC:** Did you have to fake an applause?

**Skate:** Knowing that none of the characters like Q & As, yes!

**Fox:** Damn straight!

**Falco:** That fuck made yet ANOTHER Q & A of us.

**PSC:** Can I ask my questions now?

**Skate: **Shoot.

**PSC:** _To Marth, Ike Pit, and Link:_ How do you feel about all of these yaoi stories?

**Ike:** They make me sick.

**Pit:** I don't like them, but I don't hate them, either. I don't take yaoi very seriously.

**Link:** It makes no sense! Everyone knows I'm with Zelda!

**Marth:** I like… I mean… ew… yaoi…

_Everyone stared at Marth_

**PSC:** Figures… _Fox_: you're in more Q&A's than the rest of the smashers... Explain in horribly descriptive detail what the hardest or most annoying questions were... that goes for you too Falco and Wolf.

**Fox:** I can't decide… almost all of the questions I get are either stupid or have me describe my sex with Krystal.

**Skate:** Do tell…

**Falco:** I don't like how people ask me questions about being a bird. I once got thrown off a cliff because SOME DIPSHIT ASKED ME IF I COULD FLY!

_Everyone except Skate and Falco started laughing. Skate started sweating and whistling innocently…_

**Wolf:** _(calms down)_. I will say the most irritating questions I've ever received are yaoi related. Everyone should know I'm as straight as a pole!

**Skate:** _cough_notshaky_cough_

_PSC then gave the rest of the Smashers burn relief medicine._

**Mario:** Um… what do I do with this?

**PSC:** You'll find out. Cya!

_PSC sets the building on fire and leaps through a portal. Skate opened another portal and drenched the mansion with water._

**Skate:** Thank you, pacific ocean!

**Ike:** NICE GOING, DIPSHIT! I HAVE A FUCKING JELLYFISH ON MY HEAD!

**Captain Falcon**: I'll save you, Ike! FALCON… PAWNCH!

_Ike flew into a wall and was knocked unconcious. Fortunately, the jellyfish was killed._

**Skate:** We could all use some of that burn relief medicine… ouch…

_Everyone was healed._

**Skate:** Luigi and Snake, go work on your machine since you have no questions. I'm kind of curoius about this machine.

**Snake and Luigi:** Finally!

_Skate creates a gap in the wrap-around field for Luigi and Snake to walk through. All of the other Smashers began talking about how lucky Luigi and Snake are._

**Skate:** Our final guest of the day will be… ShadowShinobi!

_Skate opened a portal with his remote and flipped on the applause track. ShadowShinobi fell through. Skate then flipped off the applause track._

**Shadow:** Nice to see you finally got hat story written. Took you long enough!

**Skate:** You think I'm all talk?

**Shadow:** Sometimes…_ To Fox, Falco, and Wolf_: i must ask. Some of your moves seem to be out of the ordinary, like the sideways B moves and upwards B. Doesn't quite make sense. And how can you jumps high into the air and suddenly have a Landmaster? Care to explain?

**Fox:** Well, our jetpacks would be cheap if we could fly. Instead, it just explodes and shoots us a few feet.

**Falco:** As for the illusion attacks, well…

**Fox:** I'm not sure, I guess it's one of Slippy's crazy inventions?

**Wolf:** If frog-boy made yours, who made mine.

**Falco:** You just tap your jetpack. We all know your secret because you go half the distance and into the air!

**Shadow:** Ha! Wolf's dash is fake!

**Wolf:** Fuck you!

**Fox:** As for jumping into the air, we use our jetpacks to jump high, and the landmaster is beamed next to us by ROB.

**Wolf:** Yeah, as for the Wolfen Landmaster, I bought the landmaster blueprints from Slippy.

**Falco:** What the fuck! Toady sold us out!

**Fox:** So that's where all that money came from!

**Shadow:** Can I continue?

**Skate:** Go ahead.

**Shadow:** Thank you. _To Pikachu_: Since your Final Smash is Volt Tackle, I would figure it would keep you on the ground. But you fly around. Why?

**Pikachu:** Well, my normal volt tackle wouldn't qualify for a final smash now would it? Besides, the smash ball gives us more power, anyway.

**Shadow:** Well put. _To Captain Falcon_: I'm gonna do it. Let's say it at the same time. Your famous phrase. 1...2...3!

**Shadow and CF:** FALCON… PAWNCH!!!!!!

_The room was engulfed in flames from the combined forces._

**Ness:** Anyone have any more burn relief?

_Everyone was healed… again…_

**CF:** That was a pretty good falcon punch!

**Shadow:** Thanks. _To PT:_ Shouldn't you have some pokemon from the Sinnoh region at your disposal?

**PT:** I am based off of Red, or Ash, or whoever you want to call the Kanto trainer. Therefore, I only have Kanto pokemon.

**Shadow:** But don't you WANT Sinnoh pokemon?

**PT:** Don't really care.

**Shadow:** Your loss. _To Bowser_: What possessed the creators to make you have a badass final smash that doesn't exist in any mario game?

**Bowser:** Miyamoto doesn't want me to be powerful enough to beat Mario.

**Shadow:** Well, that sucks! Giga Bowser is a LOT more badass! _To Mario:_ Has anyone ever said that your less popular in brawl? 'Cause I personally think so, aside from the melee attacks-they're still okay.

**Mario:** Well, not-a really. But-a many people didn't like-a my Mario Tornado becoming an A-button attack.

**Skate:** Yeah, FLUDD sucks in Brawl. At least they should have made him damage. He's a lot better off in Mario Sunshine.

**Shadow:** Yep. _To Sonic_: You're cheap. Sure, you're fast, but that's why you're cheap. Plus, anyone can use you well even if they're total noobs.

**Sonic:** It's not my fault my final smash kicks ass. Besides, I'm supposed to be fast. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Olimar:** My final smash owns yours, Sonic!

**Shadow:** That's because you suck. _To all who I recognize:_ I wanna give my props to some awesome brawlers. Everyone from the Zelda series, Samus, Pit, Everyone from Star Fox, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Lucario, Marth, Ike, Ness, and Lucas. You guys are my favorites. The others, not so much. Maybe Wario 'cause he's unpredictable. You guys are awesome.

**Zelda:** Why, thank you.

**Link:** Finally! Someone who appreciates bottom tier characters.

**Skate: **Tiers are for queers!

**Link:** Whatever.

**Ganondorf:** Of course I rock.

**Skate:** You know, Ganon, you and Yoshi are my top characters.

**Toon Link:** I'm probably just to bring Wind Waker into the fray.

**Samus:** Do you mean that or do you just think I'm hot like everyone else.

**Shadow:** A little of both.

**Samus:** Good enough.

**Fox, Wolf, and Falco:** (_Grumbling about Q & A authors_)

**Skate:** Give it a fucking rest!

**Pit:** Thanks.

**CF:** Falcon-thanks!

**All:** …

**Skate:** Never say that again…

**Pikachu, Marth and Lucario:** Thanks!

**Ike:** You and everyone else.

**Ness and Lucas:** That's cause we're psychic!

**Wario:** Yes! I'm-a aware that I kick ass!

**Skate:** Can we move on?!?

**Shadow:** Impatient little… _To Fox:_ It's a little ironic. I write stuff for Star Fox, and I'm best with you on Brawl. You kick ass! High five!

_Fox and Shadow high five. Wolf and Falco glare at him._

**Fox:** What? It's polite!

**Shadow:** Keep impressing me, and Don't stop being prodigious! Gotta go, Rukia's after me.

_Shadow runs through the portal as Rukia runs after him._

**Skate:** Okay, then. That's another chap done. I think I'm going to see how Luigi and Snake are doing. Cya next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chap 3 is here! Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________

_Skate went over to see Snake and Luigi_

**Skate:** How's that machine going?

**Snake:** It's finished!

_The machine looked like a giant computer with two glass domes large enough for a few people._

**Skate:** What does it do?

**Luigi:** Anything in this dome is broken down into its basic molecules. The molecules are put back together in the other dome.

**Skate:** Ah… prototype teleporter. My remote can do better.

**Luigi:** Why don't-a you try it out? It's not like other prototypes where you have to be naked.

**Skate:** … Sure. What the hell.

**Luigi:** Step right in this dome.

_Skate did so. He was broken apart._

**Snake:** Did you tell him about his remote?

**Luigi:** … FUCK!

_Skate reappeared in the other dome. After searching himself briefly, he looked severely pissed off._

**Skate:** WHERE THE FUCK IS MY REMOTE?!?

**Luigi:** (gulp) I-a forgot to mention that… although you are fine with stuff like clothes… electronic devices could … uh… fuse… with you…

**Skate:** YOU ARE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!

_Skate accidentally ripped a hole in space as he tried to punch Luigi._

**Skate:** What the hell?

**Snake:** Looks like the mutation gave you the remote's powers directly.

**Skate:** Wow… this… is… AWESOME!!!

**Luigi:** (_thank you merciful God)_

**Skate:** Time to go back to the interview room.

________________________________________________________________________

_Skate, Luigi, and Snake arrived with the others._

**Skate**: All right! Here is PSC… wait… Forever Fades Away!

_Skate tore open a bit of space with his hand, letting FFA fall through._

**Skate**: Nice new name.

**FFA**: Thanks. _To Jigglypuff, G&W, and Toon Link:_ Yall suck. Mewtwo, Roy, and Y.L. are 10X the characters you guys are.

**Jiggly:** I've been here since day 1!

**G & W:** Hate LCD people?

**Toon Link**: Ha! Young Link was a time clone! I am the hero of winds! I rule!

**Skate:** I do wish they weren't removed. I might invite them. Glad Dr. Mario's gone, though.

**FFA**: Same. _To Marth:_ You want ike so bad right now... well, he's strait, so :p

**Marth:** Damn it… I mean… stop calling me gay!

**Skate**: I heard everything you said Marth. Stop denying it!

**Marth:** 

**Skate:** Jeez, don't take it like that!

**FFA:** Just ignore him. _To Ike:_ Huh... well, that... That's actually surprising.

**Ike:** What's surprising? That I'm straight?!? READ "IKE'S QUEST FOR PROOF BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU!!!

**Skate:** Calm down, Ike. FFA?

**FFA:** Thank you. _To Samus_: BOOBIES!

**Samus:** Figures… another perv- AAAH! WHO JUST GRABBED MY BOOBS?!?

_FFA hides a space rift_

**FFA:** I don't know.

**Samus**: I swear, if one more person touches me, I'll blast someone's nead off…

**Skate:** (Whisper) How did you do that?

**FFA:** (Whisper) Copy ability.

**Skate:** Nice!

**FFA:** Thanks! _To Shadow_: YOU! ME! GUITAR HERO! NOW! SKATE! FOX! YOU TWO! DRUMS AND VOCALS! NOW!

**Skate**: Just a moment… and you're thinking of Rockband.

_Skate opens a portal, dropping Shadow through._

**Shadow**: Took you long enough.

_Skate gave Shadow a Rockband guitar. Skate grabbed the microphone and drumset, and gave the drum set to Fox._

**Skate**: Hold your questions.

**Shadow**: Ok.

_Since I'm not good at Rockband skits in fan fiction, lets go forward in time a bit._

**FFA**: Nice job, everyone. Skate, you need a better singing voice.

**Skate**: It wasn't my song, ok?

**Fox**: It was a nice break.

**Shadow:** Back to the Q & A.

**FFA**: Thanks. _To Wario_: You stink... It's called a shower.

**Wario**: What are you talking about? I shower every day!

**Skate:** Bathing in diced garlic doesn't count.

**All:** PWND!

**Wario**: Fuck you! Garlic is good for everything!

**FFA:** Not really._To Lucario:_ You're so soft! *catches Lucario* PWND!

**Lucario**: Get me out of this thing!

**FFA: **Fine. (Lets Lucario out of pokeball) _To Skate_: HAHAHA!

**Skate:** HAHAHA!

**FFA:** HAHAHA!

**Skate:** HAHAHA!

**FFA:** HAHAHA!

**Skate:** HAHAHA!

**Shadow:** Will you both SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?

**Skate:** Jeez, I thought you liked insanity…

**FFA:** Yeah! _To Anyone who cares:_ I like sheep... they are soft...

**Skate:** Too wooly for me. But they are pretty!

**FFA:** Says you! _To Lucario_: You're my pokemon now... You're also the bestest brawler. HIGH FIVE! *high fives, then gives treat*

**Lucario:** I am not your- OMG A TREAT! (Eats treat ravenously)

**FFA:** (gives everyone gas masks) Well, I gotta go! (Presses a button, letting Hydrogen Cyanide leak through the vents)

_Skate opens up a portal getting rid of the hydrogen cyanide._

**Skate:** Looks like he forgot his pokeball… Shadow you are going later for reasons I'll reveal soon. Next is SammyJae!

_Skate opened a portal and Sammy fell through._

**Sammy**: Hi! _Link:_ If you had to go into yaoi right now who would be your boyfriend? Ike, Pit, or Marth (You HAVE to choose!)

**Link:** If I had too, I would have to choose Marth, since he at least LOOKS feminine.

**Sammy:** Ooh! LinkMarth Pairing. _Ike:_ Did you know that your a sexy beast?

**Ike**: Yes. I am well aware of that. Thank you

**Sammy**: You're welcome. _Pit:_ Are your wings nice, soft and FLUFFY??!! They are soo cute!

**Pit:** More like feathery, but yes.

**Sammy:** I love your wings! _Marth:_ Would you rather go shopping for girl clothes ( like i know u do ;)) or take Ike on in a armwrestling match and try to win??

**Marth:** I would rather take on Ike

**Skate:** Bullshit!

**Marth**: It's true! Have you seen me once in women's clothes?

_G & W set up a video tape. The screen showed Marth trying on women's clothes!_

**Marth**: Why the fuck was there a camera in my room?!?

**Sammy:** To prove a point! _Sheik:_ If you were a boy you'd be one sexy man. Would you consider changing ur gender?

**Zelda:** No. I would not be a very flexible ninja if I had a man's genetals.

**Sammy:** Damn. _Olimar:_ Can I have a yellow pikmin? PLZ!

**Olimar**: Sure. What the hell. (Throws Sammy a yellow pikmin)

**Sammy:** YAY! OMG it's so cute! (She hugs it tightly)

**Yellow Pikmin:** (_Ha Ha… My head is in her boobies…)_

**Sammy**: Thank you! (She leaves through the portal)

**Skate:** Ok, Shadow! It's your turn.

**Shadow:** Thanks. _To everyone:_ I suppose most of you don't know me well, but this might only apply to those who do. Especially Skate and those from Star Fox. If I had a final smash for no reason, what would it be, what would it look like, and what would it do?

**Skate:** Probably a giant rasengan. Similar to the Mario Finale.

**Fox:** A final smash with your sword maybe. Probably similar to Ike's.

**Falco and Wolf:** Sucking dick!

_The two laughed histerically. Fox rolled his eyes._

**Fox:** Can you put your Q & A hatrid aside for one second?

**Falco:** Are you enjoying this?!?

**Fox:** I like the popularity.

**Shadow**: Thank you, Fox. _To Lucario:_ Do you think you were a fair trade for Mewtwo?

**Lucario:** Of course! Mewtwo had most of his powers taken away before being included. I don't have to be nerfed at all.

**Shadow:** He always was weaker in Smash Bros. _To Ike_: You were definitely a fair trade for Roy. You kick much more ass. Now, if we could only work on your speed...

**Ike:** Huh! The first time someone described my skill without calling me cheap! The speed part confused me, since I was a lot faster in Fire Emblem, and less powerful.

**Shadow:** You play Fire Emblem, Skate?

**Skate:** No, but I read it somewhere.

**Shadow:** Ok. _Mr. G & W_: ...What's the point? You were from a 2d retard first gen game that I think looks really dumb. I don't see why they put you in.

**G & W:** Oh rly! Do you want to fight me?

**Shadow:** RASENGAN!

_G & W got rasenganed into a wall._

**Shadow**: You suck. _To Falco_: Since you say "Personally, I prefer the air.", don't you think that your final smash should have been an Arwing or something?

**Falco:** Grr… Master Hand thought Arwings would be unfair… Olimar has a fucking ship! Why can he use it!?

**Shadow:** Because he sucks! _Wolf:_ ...Copy cat. I mean, Copy wolf.

**Wolf:** I'm a fucking clone! Deal with it!

**Shadow:** Fine! _To Toon Link_: No offense, but I really think I could take Young Link more seriously. And they should have called you WW Link, as in Wind Waker. Plus, your final smash is the same as Link's. There, got all that out.

**Toon Link**: Jeez! Wind Waker hater?

**Skate:** Wind Waker sucked. Nintendo didn't take Link too seriously.

**Shadow:** True that! _To Zelda and Sheik_: Why are your final smashes the same?

**Zelda**: Because we're the same person.

**Shadow:** Doesn't matter. _To Zero Suit Samus:_ Isn't it odd that they brought you in even though they only gave you a few appearances in the series?

**Samus:** Not really. Although I get the feeling that I'm mostly fanservice.

**Shadow:** I can see why. _To Cf:_ I never played F-Zero, so do you use your attacks in the series or just in SSB?

**CF:** Just SSB. My final smash is my only attack that's from the F-Zero series.

**Shadow:** They still kick ass! _To Luigi:_ I pay attention to you. Your a pretty good character. I don't quite get the final smash though. Where the hell did that come from?!

**Luigi:** Why, thank you. Nice to know that-a someone pays attention to me. As-a for the final smash, I called upon the powers of the sin of envy, and used it as a spell.

**Skate:** How did you harness that power? Sure, you're envious, but how do you make it an attack?

**Luigi:** E-Gadd's soul scanner helps.

**Shadow:** I ask the questions. _To Tabuu_ (if he's here): You... are ...awesome. You really made the game better by your appearance. Melee wasn't good without an actual storyline, and because of you SSB will never be as bad. HIGH FIVE!!

**Skate:** Tabuu isn't-

_Tabuu pops out of space._

**Tabuu:** It would be better if I succeeded in taking over the-

_Skate sent him back._

**Skate:** Well… there's your answer.

**Shadow:** _To Rob:_ So, you make appearances in a lot of games, and now your in Brawl. How does it feel to make your first fighting game appearance?

**R.O.B.:** Well… it's nice to be a fighter rather than a cameo or a racer.

**Shadow:** Okay. To CF: AGAIN!

**CF and Shadow:** FALCON…

_Skate quickly opened up a small rift between them._

**CF and Shadow**: … PAWNCH!

_Both fists went into the portal. Fire poured out of the portal, but only enough to engulf Shadow and CF._

**CF:** What the fuck?

**Shadow:** You did that on purpose!

**Skate:** Not getting roasted a third time. You both look well done!

**Shadow:** Ha ha ha shut up! Alright! Don't stop being prodigious! and Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate!

**Skate**: Merry Christmas. Shadow, I'd like you to stay for our fourth guest.

_Skate opened a portal and Timid jumped in._

**Timid:** Woah, cool. Nice place. (She sees Shadow) SHADOW!

_Timid ran up to Shadow and hugged him._

**Shadow:** Hey, Timid! Skate, were you planning this?

**Skate:** Yep.

**Timid:** Looks like every Q & A supports us. (Releases Shadow) _To Samus:_ OMG! I'm, like, a huge fan of yours! I really look up to you. You are AWSOME!

**Samus:** Why, thanks. I really appreciate this.

**Timid:** _To Zelda:_ Are you aware that some fics have you with Ganondorf? Who are you REALY with?

**Zelda**: Well… I am officialy with Link, even though I slept with both of them.

**Link**: What? GANONDORF YOU SON OF A BITCH!

_Link began chasing Ganondorf around the room before Skate sealed them in another dimension._

**Skate:** Hopefully they don't kill each other.

**Timid:** They probably will. _To Toon Link_: It's no fair! My friend trashes me with you!

**Toon Link:** That's because I kick ass!

**Skate:** You still suck in my eyes.

**Timid**: My friend rocks with him, though. _To Fox_: Are you upset about Krystal not being in Brawl? I am.

**Fox**: You know, I was really disappointed. She could have been a great fighter. Her staff would have worked really well.

**Wolf:** Relax, pup. Smash bros is short on villains anyway!

**Timid:** There's a reason you aren't in my Q & A. _To Samus_: I'm doing a fic based on you. What do ya think?

**Samus:** Wow… I'm… really looking forward to reading it!

**Timid:** That's it. I'm out.

**Skate:** Hey, Timid. Can Jenna come over next time?

**Timid:** Oh, I'll think about it… Bye Byes!

_Timid and Shadow both leave through a portal._

**Skate:** Okay! Listen up! From now on, we are doing this in the Q & A dimension!

**Zelda:** But what about Link and Ganondorf?

**Skate:** They'll catch up.

_Skate opened a large portal… to be continued…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! Newcomers: Young Link, Pichu, Roy, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo. I think it would be nice to go with the scenery change! That, and I think there are interesting questions for the retirees…**

**Cya Next Time!**


End file.
